


His Chest

by L0NE



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, this is a whole fic where they just talk about zekes tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0NE/pseuds/L0NE
Summary: She points to her own chest, then his. But when he doesn’t get the message, she sucks in air and says it plainly.“Zeke. Your boobs... are huge.”
Relationships: Teeta | Tatiana/Zeke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	His Chest

Zeke has a large chest.

It may be easy to ignore when he’s hunched over on his horse, what with all the layers he wears, and hard to see in battle when people are focused on not being skewered by the end of his lance. It’s the times that he’s down to simply his dress shirt that Tatiana can’t help but let her eyes wander.

It’s been too long since their days together back home, and they have barely any chances of privacy in the Deliverance for her to really realize until now— the time apart that they shared must have toned him more than she thought.  _ He’s really putting a lot of faith in those two buttons, _ she thinks to herself as she stares at her lover, noticing the fabric straining against the sheer size of him. 

“My love, are you alright? Your mind doesn’t seem to be here...” Zeke says and snaps Tatiana out of her thoughts, just in time for her to notice that she’s nearly done patching up the wound on his arm she decided to tend to. That’s right, the whole reason he had shed the overcoat and jacket in the first place was because he had gone and got an arrow shot right through his forearm— the one he held his lance with, no less, so of course it was a huge deal— and Tatiana had insisted on taking care of “her man” herself.

All that was left of the incident now was blotchy, red skin and a radiating heat from Tatiana’s hands as she disinfects him with white magic.

She looks up at him and smiles, “Oh, I’m fine. Just a long day.” It’s not a lie, but it’s not exactly the truth, either.

“I see…” Zeke nods his head, a tired look in his eyes. “Skirmishes left and right surely leave one tired. Especially if that someone is more inexperienced in battle…”

“Hush, you. I would like to believe I’ve become very good at being part of an army!” Tatiana sticks out her tongue, and rightfully so. In her limited time as part of the Deliverance, she’s become a well respected asset of the crew for her healing skills and magic, so much so that Alm has asked her on a few occasions if she’d like to lead and instruct new clerics that sometimes find their way into the ranks. 

Zeke realizes this is a debate he can’t win, but he’s gotten used to that ever since he met her, and has come to find he loves the feisty side she harbors. So, he leans over while she’s putting the last bundle of bandages on his mostly healed arm and kisses the top of her head. “Yes, of course.”

The gesture is nice, and Tatiana lifts her head up to smile at him, but finds that the kiss wasn't the only reward she received— his shirt shifted, and one of the buttons simply came undone without any further prompting. Through the tiny opening, Tatiana can see the sprawl of his bare chest— there is no undershirt to be found, but instead only his skin and the slight patch of chest hair that grew there.

This time, Zeke properly follows her line of sight and looks down at where Tatiana is. When he does, his eyebrows furrow in embarrassment about how unkempt he must look. “Ah. The button…” he clicks his teeth. “I picked out an old shirt today by mistake. I hadn’t expected it to not fit to this extent…”

Using his free hand, Zeke reaches to button himself back up, but Tatiana, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, puts down the roll of bandages to leave his arm unfinished and suddenly decides to say, “Well, y’know, it’s not all  _ that  _ bad, right? That you picked an old shirt.”

He freezes for a moment. Then, looks over to Tatiana, who is staring at him hard enough to kill.

“Hmm?”

“I mean, well. You know, it’s very, uhm…” she finds herself scrambling for the right words. Sure, Tatiana may be a woman who has just as much desires as the next, but she’s also a  _ holy  _ woman. She can be more poignant with her speech if she tries, but it’s not something she’s used to, so she tries to say how she feels in a safe way. “It’s very… attractive!”

Although Tatiana is all nervous smiles, Zeke is staring at her completely blankly, like he isn’t sure if he had heard her right.

“...My dearest, you cannot possibly think this is attractive. I look like I’m being smothered.”

“But it is!”

“How so?”

“‘How so?’...”

For just a split second, Tatiana ponders how to word her next sentence. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so transparent when it came to eyeing her lover— it was probably all the late nights spent healing and fighting that caused her to jump to doing so in the first place. But the past can’t be changed so easily, and now that she’s already here...

She points to her own chest, then his. But when he doesn’t get the message, she sucks in air and says it plainly.

“Zeke. Your boobs... are huge.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Immediately, his face turns bright red, and right after that, he snatches his arm away from her hold to cover himself. With a frown, Tatiana watches as Zeke quickly buttons his shirt back up. “Tatiana. That is… not something you can just  _ say _ …” he mumbles, but he’s at such a loss for words that his scolding doesn’t have the usual power to it.

Tatiana grabs his (uninjured) arm and tries to push it down, leaning over him. “It’s true! I didn’t notice until now, but you’re, like… Even bigger than I am!” She exclaims, wide eyed. “It’s sort of amazing. When did they get like that?”

“I assure you, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Zeke looks off to the side, lips trembling in embarrassment. It’s a strange sight to see, Zeke, one of the greatest knights of Valentia, becoming flustered, and the rare event is something only Tatiana has bared witness to. “My… chest… Is normal size for a man of my stature, weight, and occupation, I am fairly certain.”

He looks at her for a second, trying to put on a tough face. “My  _ chest _ . Not my ‘ _ boobs’,  _ Tatiana.”

The cleric nods, pushing down the arm she’s holding back down to his side and sliding her grasp downward so she’s holding his hand. “Yes, your  _ chest _ ,” she repeats. “Me calling it big isn’t bad, though. It’s why you look good in that shirt! Because then the fabric is all…” She uses her free hand and makes a stretching motion over her own chest, bringing her hand back and forth in a pulling gesture. “Y’know? It’s total eye candy.”

It looks like Zeke can decide whether or not to turn red in embarrassment or chastize Tatiana, so he does both. Pink faced, he narrows his eyes. “Do you ogle me like that all the time…?”

“Ever since we joined the Deliverance, probably. I feel like you’re even more of a looker now than before,” she replies. Then, a grin spreads on her face. “I think you’d do the same if it were me in your place,” she replies.

That actually makes Zeke pause to think. Before they had met up in the Deliverance, it had been weeks since they last saw each other, and Tatiana had changed in her own ways, as well. Her time spent as a prisoner of Nuibaba’s weakened her physically, and it took time for her to regain that strength, but what she had lost there, she had gained in her own confidence. After surviving such an ordeal, Tatiana was more sure of herself than before, more willing to take charge and fight back than she had been before. Zeke, though troubled by her time spent in torment, did concede on the thought that Tatiana had changed just as much as he did, and loved her just as much as he had before.

So, on top of newfound change, picturing Tatiana, in a shirt that’s too small for her, with the buttons close to bursting… Well, that would certainly be something he could find himself going googly eyed over. Even the mere thought of it is enough to make his heart skip a beat.

But Zeke realizes he’ll dig himself into a hole if he falls for answering to that. “...I refuse to answer that.” 

Even so, Tatiana knows what his refusal really means, so she puffs her cheeks out. “See?! You’re the same way. So you can’t blame me for being all in love with your boobs.”

A beat of silence.

“Ah. I mean. Your  _ chest. _ ”

Zeke reaches over to Tatiana and pinches her cheek with his uninjured arm, and she squirms playfully in his grasp, lifting both hands and using them to grab where he holds her. “What was that?” He asks, leaning over her. There’s a seriousness to his voice that might frighten anyone else he’d use it on, but she could never be scared of her lover. Even Zeke knows that, because there’s a sly smile on his face as he gets closer. “You didn’t mean to slip up like that, did you? After I told you not to.”

Tatiana shakes her head, giggling. “Nuh uh. I didn’t mean it, I swear. Lemme go.”

When he does (after tugging her cheek a little bit more), Tatiana wraps her arms around him and hugs him close, head resting right above his heart. She can hear it beating fast, and the sound is like a calming force over her, joined with the fact that she can feel Zeke reciprocating the gesture. 

“They’re more like pillows than anything else,” she murmurs.

His heartrate gets faster. “Tatiana, they are  _ not  _ pillows!”

Tatiana presses herself to him harder, pouting. “They’re so soft, though! Better than the crummy stuff we have to use in the camp,” she protests. Then, in an act of either complete bravery or foolishness, she puts a hand to his chest and squeezes it slightly, making Zeke jump out of his skin and eep out a small noise of shock. It briefly crosses Tatiana’s mind that her hands are still warm from the white magic, and she so desperately wants to hear Zeke sound like that again, but she resists going back for another round just yet. “I wanna sleep on these tonight, Zeke...”

“H-Handling me like a debased pervert will not win you any points,” He mumbles, removing one of his arms wrapped around Tatiana’s waste to pry her grip from his chest. Holding her warm hand in his, he brings it downward so they rest to their sides. “You do remember the reason you were here, yes? My wound hasn’t been taken care of completely thanks to your wandering eyes.”

“Bah, it’s fine. Nothing you can’t handle,” she says dismissively. 

“ _ Tatiana. _ ”

She looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed together. Zeke does not seem amused, but Tatiana still tries to bargain. “Let me have your chest for the rest of the evening and I might consider fixing you up.”

“I refuse.”

“You don’t let me have  _ anything _ .”

“ _ Very  _ untrue. I would give you the entire continent of Valentia on a silver platter, if I could.”

There’s a silence. Tatiana really hates when Zeke says things like that— the cool, collected, romantic answer— because she never has any type of comeback. That, and she knows it’s true. Even if she had been joking, Zeke was as dead set on being as truthful as ever, and she can’t argue with him.

So, after a brief moment, Tatiana puts her head back down and sighs. “Okay, five more minutes. Then I’ll get finish up work.”

Zeke is about to protest, but stops himself, then lets out a sigh. Maybe a part of him realized that moments like this are the only real times they have alone, considering they sleep in separate sections of the camp, and he just put the pieces together regarding how touch starved Tatiana might be because of it. So, he relents, and dips his head down so he’s closer to her than before. 

“...Alright,” he kisses the top of her head, and she smiles.

“Some other time, I’ll really go to town on your boobs, I swear.”

“P-Please never say that array of words in that order ever again. And what did I tell you before?!”

“I loooove you, Zeke.”

“...I love you, too, Tatiana.”


End file.
